Destanies chapter 1
by booth258
Summary: This is my crossover between bones and jossverse. In case your confused,I fixed afew errors and formatting problems and reposted it.


Destanies Chaper one

None of the characters belong to me..they are the property of Fox Television network and the Wb as well as the writers of each show. If I missed anyone,it's fully noted that they are the creaters. the only thing that's mine is the storylines.

Booth leaned against the wall of the Jeffersonian Lab where Dr. Brennan and her team worked but today was a day like no other..Today there were no case in the Myst..he'd just brought by the paperwork for her regarding her parents. she'd done a very ambitious and gutsy thing with asking Booth to help her solve her parents' disappearance and he was doing the best he could,but by her as well as the file.. he didn't have much to go on. and he needed to get into the legal circumstances before he could jump to any conclusions.

By the expression on Brennan's face booth could tell that this was very hard for her. she had a lot to think about. this was a big step and she had to be sure that she was ready for it. he was concerned. He could feel himself and bones getting closer as friends and a part of him wanted to warn her that it wasn't 100 percent certain that he'd find anything. But it wasn't unbelievable that he would,either. He just wanted to make sure that she was ready in case the news wasn't good..Although Booth thought that if he asked her if she was truly ready one more time,that cold and icy stare would turn into something ugly. she had it in her mind that this was what she wanted to do. and although he was concerned..He felt that she was doing the right thing and a part of him was really proud of her,the other part of him didn't want to see her get hurt anymore than she had to.

Bones,you don't have to do this.. I don't want you to think that you're being pushed into..Booth began but was interrupted as he noticed Brennan looking at him with an irritated yet,kind expression.  
I'm not a kid,booth. For the millionth time..I'm fine. Brennan began almost loosing her cool,she knew that he just cared,But sometimes him caring drove her over the edge".

Alright. I just wanted to make myself clear,you're parents have been gone for years. Any news I dig up..I hate to bring bad news but I don't look for it to be good. I just don't feel right,not giving you a heads up..Booth began with a groan,woman got so upset when he gave out an interest in their feelings..that's precisely why it hadn't worked with him and Rebbecca..She didn't look at it the way he did..She said that he was always in her face..he didn't give her enough room to breathe.. A part of booth could understand,he just cared too much..But another part of him felt that she was just using it to hide from her commitment issues..But he'd never say that to her face..they already couldn't be in the same room without fighting..

with a sly smirk Brennan signed her name on the last line with a hope and prayer within hoping that something would come of this investigation. she'd been wanting to know the truth ever since her 13th birthday..the birthday which just happened to lead after the Christmas they dissapeared and her only hope was that someday soon she'd know the truth,But part of booth didn't want her to learn. He'd seen so much with being a sniper and then now being an agent to know how her hard life had benefited her so far,it was bad..But what it could do to her in the future would be worse. and he wasn't so sure that he agreed with this..her bravery extended..but the pain..the pain she'd face afterward. It would be like nothing she'd ever faced in her life. He just wanted her to believe that she had options.

So now do you have what you need..Brennan asked with a soft smile handing it to him hoping that for once she'd learn something..It would mean the world to her.  
Booth smiled as he took the piece of paper out of her hands,he'd do whatever he could. that's what friends were for. although somehow it felt weird being around her with no case. But he figured,he'd manage.

-  
Angela sat in the other room on the couch as she beamed to herself noticing jack who sat down beside her sipping his expresso with a mischevious expression on his face.  
Pretty quiet in there..Jack quipped wondering just what was going on,but Brennan had made it clear that it was between her and booth and he found her attitude to be quite irritating..he was sure that if it was Angela,she would've gotten the whole scoop".

She's filling out paperwork..you know.. about her parents..Zach told me..It's been going around the lab for days. I'm shocked that you don't know. Angela uttered smiling to herself,Jack was always the last to know and it irritated him so.  
But..She told me that it was between her and Booth..I bet she told Zach..I have seen the way he looks at her. "Still can't get a woman",I'm shocked. Jack uttered thinking that Zach's obsession with Dr. Brennan was so adorable..adorable because she was basically just his teacher..Don't you know..Agent booth was the only one that got in her book.

hearing footsteps coming towards them Angela turned to Jack.  
Quiet. It isn't right to speak about people behind there back...Angela uttered as she walked over to get the scoop from Brennan",that's the way best friends were".

What went on in there..I mean,it sounded a little tense. he warned you.. In a sensitive kind of way,didn't he? I knew it..Angela began,in her mind she already had booth and Brennan together,it was just fate.  
Sensitive..Ange..He was irritating..Brennan began looking at her friend like she was crazy.  
How about Lunch.. We can go to sid's..I didn't like the food at first but Booth's right. you can't argue with a good meal..Angela offered".

No thanks. I've got work to catch up on.. But you go ahead.. Tell Booth that I'll catch up with him later..Brennan uttered turning away.  
Angela rolled her eyes in irritation. This got so old. there wasn't even a case..just the cases that Goodman put her in charge of because she ran the lab.. he'd understand if she got away and had lunch. after all,he did.

I told you to stop bothering me.. If Dr. Brennan has a problem..she can address it..Goodman growled as Zach followed him into the room",this was his last chance at staying at the Jeffersonian and it was his future yet,Goodman didn't wanna discuss it,somehow his mind was made up.

Gazing acrossed the room he noticed Brennan wearing her regular white gloves as she looked over a unique bone which Goodman figured was an old case. after all,he didn't see booth hanging around..like he usually did when there was a current case..he felt that she needed to have some fun. not everybody was a people person.

Anthropologists are given lunch,Dr. Brennan..Goodman uttered as she shook with shock,she hadn't known he'd been standing there and was startled".

I've got work to do,Goodman. What's the problem? Brennan asked gazing over at her boss not wanting to have a big discussion,just wanting to do what she was paid to do.  
you've got thirty days starting today..if you can convince Dr. Brennan,to give you an actual job..Then I'll agree for you to stay.. Report back to me at the end of the thirty days and we'll talk..Goodman uttered turning around,Brennan hadn't even heard what had been said..she was too far deep into work,which was nothing that anyone didn't expect.. "Work was her life".

Angela had already left..Deciding to stop by Sid's for something to eat and maybe she'd run into Booth..she hated eating alone. That's why she asked her friend,but Brennan never had lunch,unless she was out with booth on a case and it was something that he was doing and they didn't separate much during a case. that was for certain.  
-  
A young woman's screams and moans could be heard in the distance as Angela walked,she could hear it clearly. Too clearly but she didn't know where the sound was coming from and as the sound ended with bitter silence Angela found herself rushing to get to Sid's in a hurry. she didn't have her cell phone on her and couldn't call Brennan so she had to get to booth. After all,he was the only person that worked with the law that she knew and besides. He didn't call her a squint..So he'd take her seriously.. she'd been so flattered by that,but now she just wanted to get this person help and she didn't know how she could help. By the time they got there. She'd be dead and she knew it. But Angela was doing the best she could with what she had to work with.  
Out of breath,Angela made it inside Sid's Restaurant as she leaned against the wall catching her breath as sid noticed her all out of breath and she seemed to be worried about someone or something. there was something about the way she'd entered his restaurant that made him nervous.

Are you alright? Sid asked gazing acrossed the room at Angela who seemed to be a bit panicked.  
Booth.. Is He here? Angela demanded,needing him right now,she felt that if she got to him everything would be fine. he'd find the girl and figured out what was going on",but she couldn't calm down until she found him.  
No.. He's not but I can call him for you. It seems like an emergency. Sid began, he and Booth were personal friends for alot of years.  
Angela knodded her head as she took a seat at an empty table as she watched as Sid made the call and she could hear as Sid explained every detail saying that a girl was at his restaurant and was looking for him and that it was serious.

Brennan paced back and fourth,this just wasn't like Angela. Even if Angela was mad at her for not going to lunch with her,she wouldn't do this. it wasn't who she was. and it was two hours passed lunch time..Brennan hoped that wherever her friend was she was alright. she knew as well as anybody that Angela could be in danger,afterall,Brennan knew the kinds of people that existed in the world. After all,she'd almost been murdered by one of them. that was before Booth saved her life.. A part of her felt that she owed him big time,but he'd told her that he cared about her and she didn't owe him anything except the gratitude of knowing that she was alive and not in harm's way.

Relax,Dr. Brennan. I'm sure Angela is fine..I am your boss..If I'm not concerned..You shouldn't be concerned either..Maybe something will come up. Goodman uttered as he left the room,he thought that Brennan was being a bit melodramatic for the circumstances at hand but he figured he'd give her,her room because telling her she was making it into more than it was,wasn't getting him anywhere.

Zach sat on a chair near jack who was wondering just where Angela was..Zach was considering asking Brennan if she'd consider giving him a job so he didn't have to leave the Jeffersonian. It was his comfort place,for some reason it felt like home to him. Like he belonged there. He didn't know if he could be anywhere else.

Jack could see a package being delivered as Goodman greeted the young blond girl that had taken over the mail room.  
Goodman..Every time..Jack muttered to himself,he wanted a chance with Miss Britney Spears of the future", But no luck.

the phone rang bring jack out of his thoughts as he watched as Brennan obtained the phone,he'd never seen her so concerned before. although he did know how close she and Angela were..Best friends,that was.

Ange'..Where have you been..Brennan began and booth,who was on the other end of the line could tell in her voice that she was very distraught and worried.  
Woh..Bones..It's me. You need to calm down.. Angela's with me..Booth began with a cocky,yet sensitive tone to his voice.  
She's been with you and you couldn't call..What's going on? Brennan demanded.  
She overheard a scream and We're checking it out..Booth began a little bit more serious when it came to the fact that someone could actually be hurt,or even dead".

I'll meet you outside..Brennan retorted as if it was an order and not a question.  
But Bones..I don't want to make the trip back..and we're right on target..Booth began as he could hear the line go dead.  
Bones was so bullheaded at times,she wouldn't take no for an answer,even when he wished she would..Although he had a bad feeling about this. and he knew that sooner or later his boss would want to know the facts and he had nothing to go on except for what Angela said she heard. But he believed her. she was so freaked out when he'd gotten to sid's,a person couldn't fake that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Party music could be heard at a loud sound in the a local club in Sunnydale,California,otherwise known as "The Bronze",it was the top teen hangout and most fun-loving adults who still had a bit of a kid in them still hung out there,including the scoobies. Buffy Smiled as she danced in the middle of the floor with some guy she'd never met before,doing one of the most famous Sexy dances she knew as her long dark blond hair swayed from side to side and every once in a while she let out a bubbly giggle letting everyone know that Buffy Summers wasn't just a slayer,she was a slayer that knew how to have a good time.

Xander was talking with some bubbly brunette near the front of the club,although how they understood each other with the noise,was beyond Buffy.  
Willow was pushing the drinks as she danced along the dance floor just having a good time and trying to forget about the the trio of demons that had taken them on by storm.

Fred and Dawn sat at a table in the back as fred did Dawn's fingernails making them look really neat,with designs on them..her mother had done her nails the same way from the time she was twelve until she left for college and instead of college got stuck in a hell dimension for five years..and So far Dawn loved the way her nails looked..Fred and Willow were the closest Dawn had to friends since Tara had decided to go back home for a visit this summer. Although she knew she'd be back..it just seemed weird without her.

Wesley hadn't went to the bronze,he'd decided to check out this new coffee shop in town and found out it was somewhat like caritos..he'd told angel but angel wanted no part of karaoke..although,wes could understand why. Angel was good at alot of things in his long life.. But singing just wasn't one of them.

Angel stood there in the center of the floor holding a cell phone in one hand as he gazed at Buffy with a smirk on his face that said,without saying it that she was busted. the thing was that Buffy had promised Giles and Angel to go patrolling but she'd lied and taken everyone to the bronze instead and now angel was a little upset,he wasn't big with being lied to..and when Giles found out..It wouldn't be pretty,that was for sure.

Buffy walked over knowing she was busted but she felt that she might be able to fool angel,it could happen although she didn't think it would. She had never been able to play him or giles..But this could be her first time..She hoped.

I didn't think that some time at the bronze would hurt..I checked things out in the graveyard..they looked shipshape to me..Everything is good..Did you come here alone..Is Giles with you..? Buffy asked with a little nervousness in her voice as she saw angel laughed,but it wasn't a laugh that made you grin with warmth,it was one of them laughs when you knew you were in deep trouble,but she wasn't scared of angel..All he'd do was show her his scary face.. and she wasn't too scared. But if she had to hear one of his speeches,that was another thing..and Giles,his speeches were a fate worse than death".

I've got Giles on speed dial..Beg me not to call him,Buffy..Angel began,he was definitely disappointing in the slayer,he expected her to take more initiative,especially with these Bangolitz demons,they were dangerous,they stayed in one place long enough to wreak havoc,harm the innocent people and then move on..Angel and his team had followed them to Sunnydale where they'd united with the Scoobies and were doing what they could to try and bring these demons down but Buffy wasn't helping the situation by lying to him about not patrolling,if this wasn't anything angel wouldn't be concerned. But innocent people were dying. this was serious and he felt that it was time for Buffy to get serious too. he knew that if giles found out he'd be livid but for now he wouldn't say anything..if she promised him she'd go and patrol. he didn't know if he could handle anymore people dying. they needed to find these demons and destroy them. they were professional demon killers,or at least that's what fred called it..it was their job and he wasn't going to sit by and watch as innocent people died because they couldn't end this nightmare..

Angel,is there something we should know about you having giles on speed dial..I knew you liked giles but I didn't know that you "LIKED" giles! Buffy began hardly being able to contain herself as willow walked over standing by her best friend with laughter knowing what type of game Buffy was playing,it was the same games she'd used on Xander when t hey were in high school,it got him speechless every time".

Angel stood there speechless for a second as Giles stepped into the bronze as he made his way over standing by Angel looking at his slayer with anger and frustration. he'd trusted her to do what she promised and he was certain she'd lied to both himself and angel. he wouldn't have this disrespect. Not from his own slayer.

It doesn't look like this is the graveyard,child. you're supposed to be patrolling. I thought I could trust you..you are the slayer..this is you're duty and innocent people are dying..I can't believe you'd take such a risk..Giles began disappointed in his slayer,he expected more of her and willow than he expected from any of them..Angel went unsaid..they were champions..it was about time they grew up and acted like it".

Giles..I'm..Buffy began feeling bad because she had been in the wrong..most of the time she wouldn't admit it but they were right. their were innocent people dying every night because of this pack of demons and instead of patrolling,she was at the bronze dancing..she did feel bad but sometimes she just wished that she could do this and their were no repercussions,that she could be a normal girl,but angel had brought it up a couple of nights ago that if she was a normal girl now,she could be one of the innocent girls that were murdered by these demons and that it wouldn't be any better for them and giles had said that she could protect herself and her friends and that she should be proud,not ashamed. it upset giles when she went on about "poor Buffy",he knew kids when he was her age that would've killed to have her power..To do what she does. But Everything was negative with that slayer of his..Everything.

No..Don't even think of it.. "out of my sight"! Giles groaned,he'd seen and heard just about enough of Buffy's excuses,he wanted to see her do her job,being the slayer,it was her calling".

Giles hated the party scenes..he'd rather go home..open up a book and a nice and warm cup of tea.. That was a what he considered fun. Angel had told him that he needed to lighten up..Play some music..he had never been into the party scene either but giles was a bit ridiculous..and he'd never been bothered by the bronze..they served good food..but he drawed the line when it came to going to the new coffee shop and doing karaoke..he'd had enough of that at caratos..that was for certain.

Buffy watched as giles turned around and walked away,she'd disappointed her watcher and she hadn't meant to. she was just so psyched about her father sending her a quarter of a million dollars,she hadn't thought he had that kind of money,after all,they hadn't lived in Splendor in L.A.,but she was gracious even though he thought this would change their problems with each other. but she wasn't going to not take the money.. when it came to shopping,Buffy was right there.

A squeal could be heard from a table afew feet away as Dawn stood up with a giggle..Fred had painted little heart shapes on her fingernails..she was dressed for fashion. she knew that when she grew up she wanted to be in the fashion field..Maybe even mingle with the stars..it was her dream job..and Fred was just pushing her even more towards her discovery.. she liked fred. she was her new best friend now that Tara had went home because a family crisis.

We're leaving..Buffy groaned with anger and disgust as she walked outside,Xander was a little upset because he didn't want to leave Cindy,the brunette he'd been talking two for a couple of hours now..she was neat and he thought she was beautiful..It gave him a whole new respect for when he'd dated Cordy.

Why do we have to leave..I was having fun..Fred did my fingernails and everything..Dawn whined,yet she could tell that Buffy was already in a bad mood.  
Blame angel and giles..Buffy groaned with disgust gazing back at her sister.  
What did I do..Angel uttered in a playful tone,it was giles that laid down the law". 


End file.
